AI AS50
AI AS50 ('''A'ccuracy I'nternational '''A'nti-material 'S'niper rifle .'''50 BMG)'' is a semi-automatic anti-material sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The AS50 is a semi-automatic anti-material sniper rifle built by Accuracy International chambered with 5 rounds of .50 BMG ammunition. It does very high damage to all enemies including Titans and zombies, making it suitable for both Human Scenario and Zombie Mods. However, it has a very high recoil and heavy weight. Advantages *Fatal damage to humans and zombies *Short reload time *High accuracy even when not zoom *High rate of fire *High stun power *Can be enhanced *Accurate even if the user is jumping or running Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Low magazine size *Expensive price and ammunition cost *High recoil Tips Damage Values Values are approximate and determined by community testing. Normal matches= *Recommended because it can kill an enemy with just one shot on head, chest (without armor) and gut. *It is accurate even not scoping. *Fire it one at a time. Continuous fire will cause very inaccurate shots. Stay steady and relax for each shot. *The clip size is low so make sure your shot counts. *Although the reload time is short, it is still recommended to find a safe place to reload. *AS50 do not need quick-switch tactics to make it shoot faster. |-| Zombie Mods= *Shoot common zombies while they are in mid-air to knock them away except Heavy zombie, Normal zombie and Ganymede that are using Berserk ability. *Shoot the zombie in the head for maximum damage. It causes around 300 damage for armored opponent or 400 damage to unarmored opponent. *5 rounds of AS50 damages 1140 ~ 2280 to zombies, and 1875 ~ 11400 when Deadly Shot is activated. So aim at the zombie's head as much as possible! *When the morale boost is 200%, Deadly Shot is not needed. Aim straight for the head and fire! |-| Scenario= *Not recommended in Zombie Scenario due to low clip size, expensive price and swarming zombies. *However, it is still good in dealing high health zombies like bosses and mini-bosses, albeit a little risky. *600 rounds of AS50 can burn $12000, so do not buy all ammo at once. *In Zombie Scenario AS50 is not recommended when facing bosses, 5 rounds of AS50 just can deal 5000(5k) damage to bosses. *In Human Scenario AS50 is good when dealing with Titans and bosses. *Blue Titans can be shot down with 6 shots to the head. *Not recommended to destroy barriers. Tactics facing AS50 user Classic battle *This weapon has a very high recoil, so kill them in close gap areas as the users do not have enough time to kill you. *Don't stand alone in wide areas because the user can kill you easily. *If you want to cooperate with your teammates, do not make a straight row because the user can finish up your team provided that he/she is experienced. Zombie Infection *If you are using the Regular zombie or Ganymede, use berserk skill in wide areas to infect them as the user would not have much time to kill you. *The user can kill a zombie with HP less than 2500 if they use Deadly Shot and in ducts so be aware of them. *Always jump if you are using Light Zombie/Sting Finger to avoid the shots. Variants Pink Gold Edition= AI AS50 Pink Gold Edition is the gold edition of AS50 with rose art on its magazine box. It can only be obtained rarely in Code Box. This gold edition is lighter than the original weapon by 2%. |-| Bendita= Bendita is a modified version of AI AS50, it features 7 rounds of .50 BMG Holy. This weapon was purposely designed for zombie combat. This weapon can only be obtained from Bingo Event. Events Taiwan/Hong Kong *This weapon was resold for Weapon Enhancement on 7 January 2014. *This weapon was resold on 13 May 2014. Japan *This weapon was resold on 23 July 2014. Singapore/Malaysia *This weapon was released on 5 December 2012 alongside Siege map. *This weapon was resold for Weapon Enhancement on 19 June 2013. Indonesia *This weapon was released on 15 January 2014. *The Pink Gold version was added into Code Box on 3 September 2014. Turkey *This weapon was released on 23 July 2014 alongside Downed. Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies *This weapon was released on 7 October 2014 as a prize for completing Zombie Scenario: Season 2 Chronicle Event, 15 days only. Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement Achievable weapon titles: *Kaiser *Vanquisher *Talos *Argos Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Small numbers of AS50s were being tested by the Navy Seals. * : Used by the Special Air Service. Comparison to Barrett M95 Positive *Higher fire rate (+51%) *Lighter (-3%) *Shorter reload time (-1.0 seconds) *Higher rate of fire Neutral *Same buy cost ($5000) *Same magazine size (5) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Can be enhanced Negative *Lower damage *Less accurate (-69%) *Higher recoil (+17%) *Lower knockback power Comparsion to SVD Positive *Higher damage (+4%) *Higher accuracy (+19%) *Higher rate of fire (+8%) *Faster reload time (-0.7 seconds) *Can be enhanced *Purchasable by both teams Negative *Lower clip size (-5) *Lower reserve magazine (-40) *Higher recoil (+10%) *Heavier (+11%) *More expensive (+$900) Gallery AS50= File:As50_viewmodel.png|View model File:As50_worldmdl.png|World model Seals as50.jpg|A SEAL Team 6 operative with an AS50 As50.gif|Store preview File:As50enhadv50p.png|AS50 + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kits File:Taiwan_poster.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Ksg_kcobra_hk23_mg3_mk48_as50_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale aias50cp.jpg|China poster as50promosg.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster IndRebootPoster.jpg|Indonesia poster File:As50_poster.jpg|Thailand poster File:As50_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster Cs assault0125.jpg|In-game screenshot File:As50_hud.png|HUD icon Draw sound Firing sound Reload sound |-| Expert= File:As50_viewmodel_expert.png|View model AS50_expertwmdl.jpg|World model 295377 497266443676429 100587675 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster |-| Master= File:As50_viewmodel_master.png|View model AS50_masterwmdl.jpg|World model 295377 497266443676429 100587675 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Cs italy 20120222 1648020.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Pink Gold= File:As50g_viewmodel.png|View model 548692_401827436553664_1351558562_n.jpg|World model File:Sas_was50_gold.png|A SAS operative with AI AS50 Pink Gold 408932_291138524323379_15479857_n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster As50gold.jpg|China poster Cs italy 20121010 1016110.jpg|In-game screenshot AS50PG-Cbox.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:As50g_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Bendita= File:Bendita_viewmdl.png|View model File:Bendita_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Bendita_worldmdl.png|World model File:Bendita_shopmdl.png|Shop model Holybomb burn.gif|Afterburn effect File:Blair_wbendita.png|Blair wielding Bendita bandita_afro_elegant_hair_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Bendita_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Bendita_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Bendita_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:Bendita_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Bendita_bingo_event_obtain.jpg|Obtained from Bingo Event File:Bendita_hud_icon.png|HUD icon Inserting new magazines Ditto Taking out empty magazine Shooting sound Drawing sound Trivia *The AS50's reload animation greatly resembles the AS50's reload animation in [http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AS50_Demonstration_-_Modern_Warfare_3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3]. External links *AS50 at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:.50 BMG users Category:Accuracy International Category:British weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Anti-Material Rifle Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:High accuracy weapons